


Teamworked

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Natasha both have their eye on Wanda. Why compete when they've always worked so well <i>together</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamworked

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _Age Of Ultron_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "plot without conflict", for [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2184133#cmt2184133) "Maria/Natasha/Wanda, Wanda in the middle".

It’s not the first time Maria and Natasha have been interested in the same person. They’re both like-minded women with similar tastes, after all.

So when Maria is introduced to Wanda, mysterious and strong and damaged and hurting and _beautiful_ Wanda, she knows straight away what she wants. And she knows that Natasha, having already met Wanda, will no doubt want it too.

For some people, that could be a problem, a cause for conflict. 

But not for Maria and Natasha.

If working at SHIELD has taught them anything, it’s that the individual is not as strong as the whole. They’re each a force to be reckoned with on their own; together they’re _unstoppable_. 

Wanda seems surprised at first by how they flirt with her not just at the same time but as a _team_. Surprised, and also very flattered, very interested. Maria knew they’d bed her from that first meeting; she knows her own appeal, and Natasha’s seductions are always impressive to watch.

They don’t pressure Wanda, of course. They simply make it clear that the option is there for her, should she choose to take them up on it.

If Wanda were to decide to pursue something with Natasha alone, Maria wouldn’t stand in their way, she’d accept the decision. If Wanda were to choose Maria alone, Natasha would be the same way. 

But Wanda wants them _both_ , and they don’t have to wait long for her to take things beyond simple flirtation.

Wanda fits between them like she was made to be there, Maria’s lips on the back of her neck, Natasha kissing her deeply. She and Natasha mean to take their time, easing her in slow, but Wanda squirms impatiently in Maria’s arms, pulls her shirt over her head with quick and jerky movements. She looks at them, hair messy, eyes bright and clear and decisive, and Maria can see an appreciative smirk forming on Natasha’s lips.

There’s no going slow after that.

Clothes are dropped on the floor; the bed creaks when they fall to the mattress. Wanda pulls at Natasha’s hair, bites at Maria’s throat. They _surround_ her, Wanda’s legs spread, straddling Natasha’s lap, Natasha’s bare breasts pressed to her back. Maria gets a hand around the back of Wanda’s neck, kisses her hard and rough while she fingers Wanda with three fingers. Natasha rubs at Wanda’s clit, slides her hand down lower and presses a finger in beside Maria’s own.

Red sparks dance around the room when Wanda comes.

Maria and Natasha have had joint one-night-stands before, but Wanda is different. Maria knows before that first night has even ended that she wants _more_. The following morning Natasha backs Maria against a counter in the kitchen, leans in close and whispers about how Wanda is special, about how they should _keep_ her, breath warm enough to make Maria shiver. 

Maria agrees, of course. She and Natasha tend to be in-sync about these things.

It becomes a regular occurrence after that. Natasha’s mouth, Maria’s hands, Wanda’s moans, the three of them together. Natasha fucks Wanda with a strap-on while Wanda gives muffled whimpers around the fingers Maria presses into her mouth. Maria eats Wanda out slowly and afterwards Natasha kisses the taste from her lips. Natasha bends Wanda over a table and fingers her while Maria massages her breasts. Maria rides Wanda’s mouth while Natasha buries her face against Wanda’s cunt.

And somewhere along the line, things shift. They’re no longer team-mates who have sex - the three of them go to dinner together, they have movie nights, they spend hours talking about whatever crosses their minds, they make plans. It becomes a _relationship_ , so naturally that Maria barely feels it happen.

They make love, and it feels _right_.

Natasha kisses Maria good night, and sometimes Maria wonders why she and Natasha never tried to make a go of it before. But then Wanda kisses her as well, and Maria knows that the truth is she and Natasha are _too_ similar. Without Wanda there, they’d be unbalanced, they’d fall apart. But with Wanda, it’s perfect.

It no longer feels like her and Natasha working as a duo. They’re a _trio_ now, and all the better for it.


End file.
